True Love's Kiss
by Mini-Em
Summary: Brennan, Booth, Parker, Emma, Haley, Zoo. What happens when B&B take their favorite kids for a day out?


**Okay, I will probably not have internet for the following week, and therefore I'm uploading a few fics this evening. Just so that you're all aware ;) Anway, Feel free to look at all my stories (On my page, as they usually are ;))**

**So what's this fic about then?: Well, I'll tell you it involves the following; Parker, Emma, Haley, Brennan and Booth (mainly) and the zoo... ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. :/ Which sucks, but what am I going to do about it?**

**Remember to R&R! **

* * *

"But daddy, you promised you'd spend the day with me" Parker was on the phone with Booth.

Special Agent Booth had indeed promised his son last week that they would spend this day together. It was a beautiful Saturday but unfortunately he and Dr. Brennan had a bunch of paperwork from their last case, which they had solved yesterday.

Brennan was sitting in one of the visitor's chairs, with only a desk to separate them.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry I can't make it today but how about we do something tomorrow?"

"Okay" Parker sounded hurt.

"I'm really sorry, Buddy" Brennan could see how much it hurt Booth to have to do this.

"Give me the phone" she mimicked and reached out her hand.

Booth was confused but he did what she asked.

"Hey Parker" she said with a happy tone.

"Dr. Bones?" he sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah" a smile spread across her lips "Listen, Parker, I'm really sorry you can't spend the day with your dad and since it's partly my fault, how about you and I make a deal?"

"I guess that's cool" Parker was confused. How was it Dr. Bones' fault that his dad couldn't spend the day with him?

Booth hadn't told Parker that the reason he couldn't see him that day was that he and Brennan had to do paperwork.

"Okay, well, I'm taking care of Emma and Haley tomorrow. Do you remember them? They're my brother's children"

"Yeah I think so" He'd only seen them through the window of the trailer on Christmas.

"I thought that it might be fun if you and your father came along and we did something together. Maybe go to the Zoo or something? How does that sound?"

"Sounds fun" Parker was excited.

They disconnected. Brennan and Booth got back to the paperwork.

"So Russ, Amy and the girls are in town?" Booth asked after a while.

"Yeah, they came yesterday. I promised I'd take the girls tomorrow so they cold relax a bit" She didn't look up from the paperwork. "Is it okay?"She looked up. "Maybe I should have talked to you first but I thought it might be fun"

"Yeah, no, no problem" he got back to the papers in front of him

They chitchatted a bit from time to time and ordered in lunch. Around 4 pm they finished up and decided that Booth and Parker were going to pick up Brennan and her nieces around 10 am.

At 6 am, Parker awoke.

"Daddydaddydaddy!" He ran in to his father's room, hitting him with a pillow "Come on, wake up! We're late to pick up Dr. Bones and Emma and Haley"

"What?" Booth awoke instantly

"It's half past ten!" he shouted.

Seeley checked the clock.

"No, no buddy, see?" He pointed. "The long one is on ten and the short one is on six so the clock is only ten to six" he explained.

"Oh" Parker thought a minute "Can I go watch TV?"

"Yeah, sure" Booth got back to sleeping

At 9.50 they were parked outside Brennan's apartment. They waked up and rang the doorbell. Russ opened it.

"Hey, agent Booth" he reached out his hand and Booth shook it.

"Hey Russ. You know my son Parker?"

Russ bent down

"I don't think we've had the pleasure to officially meet" he reached out his hand

Parker was a bit shy

"Go on. He's not dangerous. It's Bones' brother" Booth explained

"I'm Parker" he said, grabbing the hand.

"Okay let's go" Brennan and the girls walked out the front door. Brennan turned around "Take it easy today" she told her brother and Amy "Just relax"

"We will" they replied "Have fun" Amy added.

"We will" Emma said and they went downstairs and got into the car.

"Emma, Hayley, do you remember Parker?" Brennan asked as they buckled up.

The kids said hi and soon they were at the zoo. Parker himself had been to the zoo many times and he took on the role as the guide, showing them everything, including his own and his father's personal favorite; the monkeys, and Brennan's favorite; the dolphins. They had a great day, all of them.

"Daddy, can't we go the merry-go-round?" Parker asked "There's this merry-go-round that is really great" he explained to the girls.

"Really?" Hayley asked "Is it open today?"

"It's open every day" Parker announced

"Can we go Auntie Temperance?" Emma asked.

"Sure, if it's okay with Agent Booth" She looked at him.

"Yeah sure, no problem"

When they got to the park and the carousel, they placed the kids on it and sat down on the bench beside it

"You remember the last time we sat here?" she asked

"The day after I dropped Epps from your balcony" he waved at Parker on his horse.

"Not on purpose, and he provoked you"

"Can we move on please?" he didn't want to re-live his feelings from that day.

"What you did, you saved me"

He looked at her. The sun was setting and her hair shimmered in the orange light the sun provided. Suddenly, Parker was standing in front of him

"Can we go again?" he asked.

They both gave him money to buy the three children another ride.

After one lap, Booth looked at Brennan. At first, she didn't notice. It wasn't until he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear that she turned.

"I really want to kiss you right now" he said.

"Then do it" she smiled "I want to kiss you too"

Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss that didn't stop until Parker, Emma and Hayley was standing in front of them.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Parker asked.

They parted and Brennan could feel her cheeks getting hotter and redder.

They drove home quick, said goodbye because Booth wanted to get Parker home soon since he'd almost fallen asleep in the backseat.

"So, how did you think the day was?" he asked, trying to keep him awake until they got home.

"It was fun. Dr. Bones' face was really red" he laughed a bit. "Dad, why was her face red?"

"It's a grown-up thing. When you're older, you'll understand" he smiled as he remembered her face. It had been really red.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks for reading = )**


End file.
